ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Rivalry - The Competition/Requested move discussion
Requested Move Move: Using a slash / in the name suggests a subpage. (i.e. The Competition is a subpage of The Rivalry.) Place another dividing character (doesn't have to be the suggested hyphen) to rectify this. --Leuq 15:47, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Wouldn't it make sense to make seperate pages for each quest? I mean, they are different quests in that they have a different start NPC and appear under a different name in the quest log. This isn't the only pair of quests that have the same requirements, same conditions, same reward and exclude each other, see the two different subjob quests, Elder Memories and The Old Lady. In my opinion I think it would make sense to seperate them and mention the other quest in the respective article. Zaphor 19:12, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :In the case of the subjob quest, though, different items are required to complete the quest and the NPCs are in different zones. There is enough difference between the two to separate them. Rivalry and Competition are IDENTICAL, with the exception of the start NPC and the name. The tasks and location are the same. --Leuq 21:47, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::I still think they should be seperated, since they still are different quests, if identical in content. Not only are the start NPCs and title different, so is the game description (if only minor) and the NPCs' response is different during and after the quest. And disregarding the reasons for not joining those two, look at it the other way: why on earth would we join them? I'm not even sure who came up with this, but I would have never ever though that it would be a good idea to make one article on those two quests. It just seems totally random and out of place.. it's currently the only article on the entire wiki on two quests, and it just doesn't fit the standards. Even if they were identical, only had a different name or something, it would still be enough to make a new article for it. So again, I honestly see no reason whatsoever to keep those two in one article.. Zaphor 08:46, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Move: As per Leuqarte, seeing as the quest is exactly the same, only the npcs are located 6 inches apart. A hyphen seems more suitable than a "/". --Docstu 09:22, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Move: I agree that it should have a hyphen if it isn't separated into two different quests. they do show up differently in the quest log as different quests even if they are the same. do we at least have a redirect in place in case someone puts just one or the other as far as the quest goes? --Littledarc 20:59, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, a redirect is certainly warranted, for both quests. Very handy search-wise. -- 21:50, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Split/Move I think we should break them up. The walkthrough text should be templated and transcluded and there should be a disambig link (or something along those lines) at the top to reference the other. I assume you cannot have both of these active at the same time, but can you start one after completing the other? -- 22:16, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Comment Can split using import if the one quest can be started after the other is completed, otherwise, hyphen. -- 00:02, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Move: I'm for the hyphen, but against a pure split. Having a conjoined page for what is very nearly the exact same quest will not only keep their parallel intact, but also create a shared talk page that people can use to discuss the same general quest, including perhaps benefits between one brother or the other. Of course, the individual quest names can continue to redirect here. --Taeria 03:56, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Comment In response to Gahoo's query, no you may not start one after completing the other. Like Elder Memories and The Old Lady, these are mutually exclusive. Once you flag one, you may never flag the other, even upon completion. In fact, even after the 10,000th carp, none of the three NPCs involved change their dialogue at all -- your patron will still request more, his brother will still tell you to get lost, and Ufanne will still report how many you've turned in. -- Kreutz 13:08, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :will this be moved or hyphened?--Littledarc 00:20, 23 August 2008 (UTC) 'Resolution: Moved. -- 16:13, 23 August 2008 (UTC)